A brassiere (“bra”) is a woman's undergarment providing breast coverage and support. Over time, the evolution of the bra has reflected not only contemporary fashion but the changing ideals of femininity and decorum. While traditionally labelled “intimate apparel,” the bra has developed into a fashion statement all of its own. Consequently, the fashion industry has manufactured increasingly more intricate and specialized designs suitable to wear with a variety of outer clothing. Variations not only include differences in ornamental appearance (e.g. color, print, fabric) but also modifications in structural formation (e.g., racerback, strapless, plunge).
While such a wide-ranging selection of design is currently on the market, bras are typically sold in fixed configurations, such that a customer may purchase a bra in a single style or for a particular functionality. Moreover, the structure and accessories offered for sale are overwhelmingly standardized to maximize retailer profitability. For example, the length and fabric of shoulder straps are predetermined by the band and cup size of the corresponding bra bodice. While it is well-known in the art to accommodate for an adjustment of fit, adjustable components do not allow for a change in outward appearance or structure of the bra itself.
One approach to solving this problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,409, entitled “Bra with straps for matching clothing.” This patent describes a bra having a plurality of straps that can be interchanged so that the straps match clothing with which the bra is worn. However, the body portion of the bra is set in a fixed configuration, such that versatility may only be accomplished through the exchange of shoulder strap components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved bra that remedies the deficiencies inherent in the prior art. There is a need for a bra that allows for greater versatility in wear.